The Curse of the Mirror
by alexamyleva
Summary: The Kane discover they need a mirror to find Set, who is strangely disappeared, the mirror is in camp half-blood, about which they don't know anything, but when they know that it'smlocated in Long Island, Carter remembres something that could brings them a clue, but it's search it's gonna affect Percy Jackson and his friends. It could be a war between egypcians and greek gods.
1. Chapter 1 The giant Chicken girl

Chapter 1. A giant chicken girl comes to visit the camp and makes a friendly menace (Additionally made me lost my boyfriend)

Annabeth

That night I was training with Piper at the camp, Percy and I had had fight, so I was that angry to defeat Piper in all we did. And she wasn't happy enough to accept that friendly, as she and Jason had had an Iris-message-fight. When we got tired we walked back to the cabins, but something stopped us. One of the cabins (¡Percy's one!) was shining a lot and we saw it grow and grow until it was destroyed, and we could see the cause… It was a… giant chicken girl, I mean, her face was pretty, she was blonde and had big blue eyes, but her body… well she had a chicken's body.

The chicken girl said, with a rude but kind of nice voice "I have a message for you, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, I warning you, if you say anytime the name of Carter Kane, it will be the last thing you say, you were very smart, but that's not a great thing comparing with my brother. And this the first and last time I tell you this. If you appreciate your life you'll keep in mind my words"

Than chicken girl just threatened my boyfriend?! Well I was so mad that time. "Who the hell are you chicken girl! We don't care about your brother!

"I am Sadie Kane, host of Isis, goddess of the healing and magic and queen of the gods, and, if you interfere in my way, I'll be your end" Well, she was kinda nice at the end. Saying that, she just disappeared, she didn't even stay for the dinner, how inconsiderate. And, as a costume, I did something stupid.

"Percy Jackson, who is Carter Kane and what the hell did you do now to be in problems, again!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I know everything is always my fault, do you ever think how I feel with all the monsters accusing me!? No, you never think what I feel you just think how that will affect everyone except me!, you know what, I don't want a girlfriend like that, it's over, and, about Carter, I… Oh, oh" What a strange way to end a sentence, or that was what I though, when I saw the reason. A young curly brown-hair-and-eyes boy was standing in front of us, he was like fifteen.

"Percy… I… why did you call me? You know Sadie's gonna kill you!? Only you can ignore a Sadie's menace! You're crazy man!" So, he was Carter Kane, but she didn't look alike Sadie at all, especially because he hadn't chicken´s body, actually he was handsome, and I don't say that to anyone.

"That crazy chicken girl is your sister? What happen to her? I mean, you're not a chicken…"

"Oh, it's just Sadie wasn't really here, but now you called me, she should be close, she was actually dreaming, when I go somewhere in my dreams I also have chicken body, something… normal in our lives"

"I see…"

I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it, the fact a giant chicken girl threaten Percy to make him not to call someone that he calls immediately doesn't mean anything good. Oh, and by the way, Percy was not my boyfriend anymore, and that was the worst day I had since a lot of time. I didn't like the idea, but I had to apologize with Percy, so I walked to his cabin when Carter went to the big house to talk with Mr. D. The door was half-open, so I just got inside.

"Percy I…"

"Annabeth" he interrupted me "I don't wanna hear your apologizes, you just said what you always think, and I'm done of that, we're gonna concentrate in the security of the camp after Carter's arriving, and when it all overs, we'll see what will happen with us, but, for now, there is no 'us'" Great. He knew I would beg him, and he wanted to avoid me. That was all, I had been a stupid, now I just gotta wait, oh, yeah, I love waiting.

"I see how much you love me, Percy." I said that and went running to my cabin, all my siblings asked me what happened but they didn't insist. They all had seen how Percy got rid of me.

The morning after everyone got back to normality, the only different with the last morning was Percy didn't talk to me, and he was with Carter and Grover. Not even a look, I felt miserable. All the things we had been through, were over for a moment of anger, I couldn't process that.


	2. Chapter 2 Sadie the spy

Chapter 2. I spy to arrange Mr. Brilliant's dumbness (And I got paid with more loving problems)

Sadie

"I am Sadie Kane, host of Isis, goddess of the healing and magic and queen of the gods, and, if you interfere in my way, I'll be your end" God, I was about to die laughing when I saw the scared faces of the campers, I wish I had a camera. Well, maybe you're wondering (if you're not, I don't care, I'll tell you anyway). During the past two months I had been spying the camp half-blood for demigods, "Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm (Mostly) For over Three Millennia" Well, I guess nothing lasts forever, and they had gotten something we wanted, so its end was close. You'll see, our least favorite god, Set, oh, I wish I could control him by his secret name, I'd tell him "you idiot come here and stop making troubles!" But, you know, not all the gods are the kind who answer the prayers, and, seriously, Set is not the kind of you'd had in mind if you pray, and I'm not the kind of girl who prays, of course, I could make an exception when it's about my father and a party.

The thing was, we needed something like a mirror or I don't know what exactly but I knew it was in camp half-blood, so I used as pretext my brother's dumbness, so that Percy Jackson would call him, that's kind of the things boys do: you tell them not to do something, and they do it, simple. And I was right, even Carter thought I was angry for that, and I didn't tell him my plan and what I'd been doing during my dreams. I discovered that Percy and a girl called Annabeth Chase had a relationship, but lately they had some problems (the guy was such an idiot), and they had a friend called Piper McLean, I think she's daughter of an artist, I've heard de name, and, the most interesting, her boyfriend was a roman demigod, and it seems like there's another crazy dumb camp like that one, but roman, so if there's a war, they could be alleys, that wouldn't be nice. And one day, I saw some species of huntresses that stayed on the camp for almost a week, I didn't like that, if we go there, we'll need to go in peace, and I hate the idea, because whatever that mirror is, I guess they won't give it to us as a birthday gift.

Everything started when Bast came to visit us, I couldn't believe it.

"I thought you had forgotten us my favorite cat!"

"I'll never forgot my favorite humans Sadie, I've missed you all" She said and then hugged me, oh, missed her a lot too.

"But Sadie, the reason why I'm here…" Oh, oh, that didn't sound well "I've been send here, and that was complicated, you know, with Apofis destroyed and that stuff, it's hard for us showing up with the mortals, but I had to find a way, because I got to tell you something really, really important, and it cannot wait. Look, all the gods are together in the Duat, but Set has disappeared, and we don't know where he is, but we found a clue, or a trap… But anyway, is the only thing we have, and if another god disappears, it will be even harder for the rest of us to come back to the mortal world, so, Sadie, Carter, please, find Set, we all need him, for more stupid it sounds, we need him to restore the maat, or everything will be led by the isfet, and we can't let that happen.

"Damn, I can't believe we have to save Set! But Bast, tell us what is that clue you talk about"

"Set Animal"

"Leroy" Carter said. Really? The isfet is setting a trap for us and Carter just thinks about Disney's movies?!

"Humm… Yeah, whatever… Set animal went to the Duat with a strange message, it said: "if the evil you want to find to the world with maat keep, the mirror with the curse you got to find, it's on your conquers hands and to find it the rules you're going to break"

"Yeah… and… that means…"

"Look, there are… humm… other gods, and we came to the conclusion that Set animal was talking about Greeks, but, as you know, the gods not always fight themselves, and the Greeks are not an exception, so they use their children… with humans… these are called demigods, and they are who got to have that mysterious mirror, it might be something special, so you have to investigate before searching it. Actually, the Olympus, where the Greek gods live, is in Manhattan, in the Empire state building, so the demigods might be close" Carter cleared his throat; I was waiting for that since Bast said demigods.

"Bast I… I think I met a demigod… His name is Percy Jackson… he called me "mestizo" I got angry but now I realize what he meant, he is a mestizo, is there a Greek god of water? He controlled the water, and he had a big sword, he was wearing an orange shirt that said something about a camp, I… well, I…" I couldn't resist so I interrupted

"What Carter wants to say is that he was so brilliant for giving that unknown demigod a weapon to call him whenever he wants"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry"

"Well, don't be sorry, anyway you two have to go to that camp, and I gotta go now, please find Set, we need him…" Saying that Bast disappeared, that awful costume she has. And that is the reason why I started to ba-travel, fortunately, to the camp half-blood. The first thing I realized is that my least favorite college girl, Drew Tanaka is Aphrodite's daughter, well, I know why she thinks she's special, but I know not even that is gonna make her special, it just made me be suspicious about those demigods.

And then Percy called Carter, well, I had to go to the rescue, so I asked Zia and Walt to go with me, and, obviously, they accepted, Zia is still that crazy to love Carter, ha.

It was a rainy morning the day we started our travel, according to my info, camp half-blood was located on Long Island Sound, and I didn't want to get wet, so I took a letter with the direction: Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954, and I said: _ʽḳ, _the symbol to go inside shined over us:

Immediately we got inside the letter, and, in what I think were like 5 minutes, we had the best travel ever, it was like flying (believe me, I know what I'm talking about) and then we stopped, I heard how someone opened the letter and we grew up until we were normal again.

"Well, you clapped a record little sis, I though you'll be here tomorrow"

"Oh, yeah, I'm not here Carter don't worry"

"Oh, Zia you came for me! I've missed you a lot!" He said and hugged her, damn, I hated those scenes when I was not involved.

Next to Carter was standing an older boy, black haired and green eyed, really good-looking I think. Percy Jackson, it was time to meet him.

"Hello, Percy Jackson, I think I warned you"

"Oh, you… The last time I saw you, you were a chicken"

"That's over don't worry"

"Great"

"Let's start again, I'm Sadie Kane, and we're staying here until we get answers from you"

"What's what you want Sadie?"

"Can we discuss that after the diner? I'm starving"

"I don't remember I invited you to diner"

"What a bad memory you have" Walt looked at me with an unusual looking on him.

"Well, I guess you have to talk to Chiron"

"I guess yeah" A… a horse guy was standing close, wow, that was the first surprise I had in that camp.

"Can I have a free ride, Mr. Pony?

"We need to talk, the leader come with me"

"That's Carter, obviously"

"I don't know why but I want you to explain everything to me"

"Great"

Then I told him why we were there and that stuff and he swore he didn't know anything about a special mirror. Liar liar burn on fire.

"Hey, only you are left to go to bed, I'll show you when you're gonna stay" Percy said. OMG, he made me feel nervous, that made me remember when I used to see Anubis without Walt, I hated Percy for do that.

"No, it's ok, I'll find it myself, I want to walk"

"So let's walk"

"Annabeth's gonna get angry"

"So you were spying us after all"

"Yes I was, but you're not interesting at all, I lost my sleeping time"

"I'm so sorry, and about Annabeth, we're not dating anymore"

"That's ok. She's too much for you"

"Thanks" Someone behind us cleared his throat… Oh, oh, it was Walt, my Walt, I was in troubles.

"Sadie, do you want me to show you where are you going to sleep?"

"Of course" I said and smiled to him, Percy looked impressed. That wasn't the welcome I was waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3 The mirror got kidnapped

Chapter 3. The mirror got kidnapped

Piper

I'd been worried since those strange guys arrived, I heard Sadie talking to Chiron about some kind of mirror, and that was what they were looking for, it seemed like an Egyptian god were trapped on it. That night, I was staring at my dagger, Katoptris, and I saw something that wasn't exactly my reflection. It was a mixture of man and monster, with black hair and a pair of frightening red eyes, and then the monster-man smiled. I had an idea, maybe… maybe that was what they're looking for, I couldn't let them steal my dagger, it was MY weapon, and they had no right.

"Piper, we have visits, please come to the entrance" Annabeth told me one day. I got out an saw my boyfriend standing there with a big and beautiful smile on his face.

"Pipe, I've miss you so much"

"Jason" I ran and hugged him, I'd also miss him a lot it was really good to see him again. He kissed me, I'd missed that too.

"We knew about your visitors, and we came to see what's going on. They pierced the barrier of the golden fleece, I couldn't believe that"

"It… it was magic"

"I've heard that, I'll talk to them"

"We don't need to hide and talk to the leader, I'll tell you all what's going on" Sadie said. "The god of chaos just vanished, and we need to find him to restore the order, and all we know is you have a cursed mirror with the evil god inside, and you have to bring it to us or we'll have to take it anyway" This girl doesn't know what having good manners is.

"We don't have any special mirror in here, and even if we had it, we're not helping you to release the god of chaos"

"I think you didn't listen to me, WE ARE GETTING THE MIRROR OR EVERYTHING WILL LOSE SENSE, THERE WON'T BE ORDER AND YOU ALL WILL DIE" In my opinion, she explained it very well.

"Come with me" Jason said and called Percy to talk about the mirror I guess, and they disappeared trough the camps, I hoped they wouldn't be thinking of killing her. After they left, everyone went back to their normal activities and I decided to have a walk outside the camp, and I took Katoptris with me, I wouldn't leave my dagger when everyone, without knowing it, was looking for it. I had no idea.

I just put my feet outside the camp someone came too fast for me, and then I was flying. I just was kidnapped. How stupid can I be? It was obvious then that someone else wanted Katoptris, now I was in trouble. I lost the sense for what I don't know how much time it was. When I woke up I was in a… cage? Gods of the Olympus, I was in a cage! I'd been so stupid all they wanted was mu dagger… my dagger! It had been stolen, why did they keep me after getting the dagger?

"You have no idea of what you'd had in your hands young lady" What the hell was going on? It was Zeus talking to me! I admit I imagined this moment some different, something like "Hello, my dear father-in-law, I want your permission to marry your son" But, oh damn I forgot Jupiter is not Zeus but they are the same, well, whatever.

"And why don't you explain me?"

"Well, I don't like that idea, but, anyway you're gonna die in here, so, I'll tell you something important. You got this dagger, Katoptris. Its original owner, Helen, didn't discover its real importance, on it, you can hide whatever you want"

"Even a god?"

"Even a god. And I'll tell you a secret. The war is starting, the Egyptians gods will be defeated by us, and the romans are next. The first step was hiding Set, who is in your dagger, but I needed to bring you here because I don't want you or your friends breaking down my plans. When it ends, I'll be the only king of the gods"

"So it all it's about power?"

"You got it" Zeus vanished and let the dagger with me "You take care of this" I took the dagger and tried to get out the cage, but it was useless, I gave up trying and felt asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A mirror is more important than my girlfriend

Jason

"Come with me" I told the blond girl, Sadie, I think. And then I invited Percy to come with us. I didn't want Piper to get mad with me for talking with other girl. And actually, Carter looked like the leader and he said he was a pharaoh so I guess he was the leader, but I felt Sadie was the indicated to talk about the mirror.

When we were far enough I started talking

"So how do you know is a mirror what you need?"

"Set's pet told us"

"Oh, yeah, that's logic, sorry for asking that"

"This is serious Jason" Percy yelled

"Of course, I'm sorry. Well, we don't know anything about a mirror"

"But it has to be one and it has to be here"

"I know and I promise we'll find it the last thing we want is a fight with magicians"

"That's right" Someone interrupted us.

"Piper disappeared we can't find her you have to help us" Annabeth said.

"What? But she was with us a few minutes ago. She can't be far"

"She isn't here now so let's go find her. I put everyone helping"

We searched Piper through the whole camp and she wasn't there so I started registering the perimeter but there wasn't any clue about where she was.

"Piper had the dagger" Annabeth said "I registered her stuff and it wasn't there"

"So…? Who cares about the stupid dagger Annabeth! Piper is gone! We have to find her!

"Yeah, I know Jason and we will but, listen. What I want you to understand is that Katoptris was used as a mirror by Helen of Troy and it means the dagger is probably the thing the Egyptians want. That could be the reason Piper disappeared"

"That makes sense. We gotta go for the dagger then" Sadie said.

"The dagger? Are you kidding? Piper is in danger!"

"Don't get mad Jason we'll find her before something bad happens"

"Jason" Annabeth got into the cabin we were staying in "I organized a search. You'll go with the Aphrodite's cabin and the huntresses. Zia and Carter are going with you. I think you might go with Rachel"

"But I'm a roman demigod"

"I don't think that matters"

"OK, thank you Annabeth"

As Annabeth said I went to Rachel's place. It was a cave in the hills with torches at the entrance and a big purple curtain.

"Humm… Hello… Oracle of Delphi…"

"Come in"

I think she was too normal for being an oracle "Could you tell where I need to search Piper… and… and the dagger…?"

"Well… I… I'm not sure… I am so- "She stopped talking and her eyes fluttered open and they were focusing on me, which was frightening"

"_Three kings of gods are wishing to be the one_

_And one descendant is going to be alone_

_The son of chaos will save or destroy_

_But he has all you need to know_" Then she went back to normally

"Did I… you know… bring you the answer?"

"Not exactly… but thank you"

I went to tell Annabeth what Rachel said.

"What did she tell?" She asked

"She said exactly: 'Three kings of gods are wishing to be the one

And one descendant is going to be alone

The son of chaos will save or destroy

But he has all you need to know" Then she went back to normally

"Did I… you know… bring you the answer?' And I didn't understand a whole word"

"OK. So we got Zeus, Jupiter and Ra wanting to be the king of all gods. Then we have the descendant. It might be a magician or demigod of course. The son of chaos… it doesn't ring a bell on me and that seems to be the most important part"

"We have to tell the magicians"

"Let's go"

We went with Carter, Sadie, Zia and Walt and told them about the prophecy.

"Walt" Sadie said "Can we have a talk? Alone" Walt followed her far of our ears. After five minutes they returned

"The son of chaos might be Anubis, Walt is the host of Anubis and if I'm telling you this is because we have to act like a team"

"OK then Walt has to know where to go"

"I have no idea" Walt said and then started to have a talk with himself. They couldn't be rarer"

"OK. Anubis said he knows where to find his father, we need to go to the Stonehege monument and it's located on England"

"I've heard about it. No one knows which its real purpose is" Annabeth said

"And what is it exactly?" Percy said. For some reason he didn't look her in the eyes

"It is composed by rocks forming a circle"

"It sounds like the perfect prison. Using magic of course" Sadie said

"OK then we all are going to be together in the journey"

"OK but we'll need just some of us"

"Walt has to come obviously. OK the four of you are coming. Percy, do you want to come?" Percy looked confused

"Of course I'm going with you. I mean, you all" Annabeth almost smiled

"That girls might come" Sadie was looking at the huntresses

"Thalia is coming with us, she doesn't want to put in danger the other huntresses, and they doesn't like boys"

"Then is Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Carter, Sadie, Zia, Walt and I"

"OK, prepare what you need. We're leaving in the morning"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. My ex-boyfriend rather a blonde chicken girl than me

Annabeth

That night I had a dream. I was on a tent with four sleeping-bags and three other people sleeping. I was sleeping too but I could see the scene. In the center of the sleeping-bags there was a map with a cross drawn on a point of England. Suddenly my mother appeared in front of me.

"Hello daughter I though you needed some help since you've been distracted because of your ex-boyfriend. I warned him to not be close to you. But that's not the point now. Your plan has faults"

"Mom, what's going on with all of you? What is the problem?"

"Zeus is going insane. He doesn't hear anyone. I tried to make him to reason but it was useless. You and your friends are the only hope we have. Time is over Zeus is watching us I can't talk to you, for now" She vanished and I woke up. I went to talk with the guys.

"It's a bad idea" I said seeing that they were ready to go

"What?" Jason asked

"We are a lot of people for the travel"

"Then stay here. We don't need you"

"Jason!" Percy yelled "You know we need her"

"Your acting like a dumb just because is your girlfriend who we are going to search but that doesn't give you the right to insult Annabeth. And by the way she is right we don't need an army" Sadie said. I didn't like her but she was a good ally

"I'm done. Do whatever you want I'm going by myself" Jason said and left us

"I can see now who's alone" Leo said

"Leo…"

"Jason told me about what Rachel said"

" OK. The thing is I had a dream my mom talked to me. The travel is gonna be long and we need just four campers"

"I'm going" Sadie said. I saw that coming.

"OK. And I had a dream too Annabeth" Percy said "I saw the romans coming to the camp under Jupiter's orders. I think someone needs to go talk to them"

"OK we'll send another four campers to see what's happening there"

"Walt and Zia can go there. I don't want them to stay here and miss out the fun" Sadie said

"OK they can go with Thalia and Nico"

"Nico is here?" Percy asked

"She arrived earlier"

"It's OK but we're losing our time" Sadie said

"I'll tell Thalia what to do"

I went with Thalia and Nico and I told them the plan. They left at the moment. Then we did the same. Carter, Sadie, Percy and I started the travel to England.

"We should call the gray sisters' taxi"

"Oh no, no no no" Percy said

"It's the fastest way Percy. We cannot lose more time"

"Well it's OK then"

"Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês"

"It's the Greek for Stop, Chariot of Damnation" Carter told Sadie

"Thank you Mr. Wikipedia I couldn't continue my existence without knowing it" She ended her sentence just when a taxi woven out of smoke and with black chains instead of seat belts appeared and we got inside. Carter at the end as he was a little scared.

"Who do we have in here? See sisters "One of the grey sisters said while focusing their only eye on us "The demigods who didn't pay the fare last time"

"Oh, don't worry" I said "I have extra drachmas for you this time" I brought fifty drachmas to one of the sisters.

"That's a lot of drachmas young girl. Where do you want to go?"

"England"

"Oh, oh. Too far for us. But we're getting you close" Saying that the taxi started going. It was an easy travel compared with the last time. Carter was about to vomit so I brought him a bag. I was prepared for that. And as Sadie didn't need one Carter had an extra bag.

Suddenly I felt a little dizzy. I saw through the window and we were at the sea. The taxi didn't seem to realize it was floating now.

"Here you are" The sisters said after a not too long but really dangerous travel"

"Where are we?" I asked

"On the ocean darling" They said and took us outside the taxi direct to the water. I heard Carter scream like a baby girl. Then he said something I couldn't understand and a lot of water (like we needed more water) fell over him. Sadie told something too and I thought she was mocking Carter. I was about to fell and I waited something… a little bit more wet, but instead I dell on a big space covered by snow.

"Thanks Sadie" Carter said.

"You did it?" Percy asked

"I didn't want to get wet. If you wanted it you can still do it"

"Well that was a good one Sadie. Thank you. Now we need a plan to get to England"

"First we need one to get to the ground because I'm freezing on here" Carter said

"As you want" Percy started moving the water to made us go ahead. The travel was about five hours and then we were on the ground again

"It getting dark"

"Yeah. We might be in France. That's eight more hours than the camp. I think it's like nine o'clock"

"Time to set up the tent"

We searched a secure place to set up the tent and found one among some trees. It took like five minutes and then we got inside. Percy started eating a blue piece of cake and drank of a bottle with a blue liquid.

"Your lunch is kind of… blue" Carter said

"You got it Captain Obvious"

"Thank you Sadie I'm glad you're here to remember me how brilliant I am"

"It's a pleasure"

Carter fell asleep first and after a few minutes Sadie was sleeping too. I tried to talk with Percy.

"You should rest Annabeth" That was all I got; he didn't even wanted to talk to me.

"Yeah; night"

I fell asleep. I don't know what time it was when I woke up. Carter was still sleeping but Percy and Sadie wasn't there so I went outside to look for them, and I found them behind the trees talking. I got closer to hear.

"Why did you call Carter?"

"It was an accident I swear"

"It's a dangerous mission Percy and when it ends we'll have to forget all of you. It's the natural order we're not supposed to meet each other. I need to admit I like your lifestyle you are like a big family. We've been through so many problems that I wish I could stay at the camp more time"

"I wish you could stay too. I mean, I like you and your brother and it would be great to train together" Percy blushed and then Sadie got a little closer to him and kissed his lips. That wasn't what I thought the mission would be like. That wasn't actually any close.


End file.
